Ash Lynx
Aslan Jade Callenreese, better known as Ash Lynx, is the main character of Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Ash is a tall and slender young man standing at 5'11". He has blonde hair, green eyes, and is extremely beautiful in appearance, as remarked on by numerous characters in the series. His normal attire consists of a white T-shirt, blue jeans, brown belt, and red sneakers. In Episode 10 Ash wears a green earring, matching his eyes. While roaming the streets at night, he wears a blue hoodie on top of his normal attire. He is sometimes depicted with glasses while reading, suggesting he is long-sighted. Dino Golzine often made him dress in clothing similar to that of European nobility. Akimi Yoshida, the manga, has based his likeness on both Stefan Edberg and, later on, River Phoenix. Personality Being a respected and feared gang leader at the age of 17, Ash has the personality and skill to gather large groups of individuals together under his influence. Not only is he excellent in combat and an incredible marksman, he's also highly intelligent with an IQ of 180. His intelligence lends itself well to solving the mystery of 'Banana Fish' and he has also been stated to be quite well read, knowing his way around the newspaper's daily columns and political novels- unusual for someone who did not finish middle school. Along with his remarkable intelligence, Ash's good looks and charisma allow him to sway the will of people to his benefit in dire situations. Despite the influence he holds over others, however, Ash is mistrustful and holds most people at an arms length- except for a few select friends in his inner circle, the most notable being Eiji Okumura. He is not afraid of death not because of courage, as he calls himself a coward, but because of his disillusionment with his own life. History Ash grew up in Cape Cod, Massachusetts where he was first raped at a very young age by his Little League coach. When his father went to report the sexual assault, the police believed his rapist to be not guilty. Most of the town's people went as far as accusing Ash of seducing his rapist. After being raped several more times by the same man, he ultimately killed his rapist, using his father's gun at the age of 8. His rapist house was investigated, where the police found bones of children in his basement. Ash was found not guilty in the eyes of the law. Small towns tend to spread rumors like wildfire however, and in order to keep Ash away from them, his father sent him away to stay with his aunt. Upon hearing that his brother had left for the army, Ash ran away from home but was eventually captured by Golzine's men. Ash was sent to work at Club Cod: a child sex trafficking establishment operating under the guise of a restaurant owned by Dino Golzine. At Club Cod he learned how to entice customers using his charisma, and he would in due time catch the personal eye of Golzine himself, who opted to keep Ash as a personal "pet" or sex slave. Under Golzine he would be "cultured" and trained to be Golzine's heir and a member of the upper class: made to taste various kinds of wine, learn proper table manners, and receive an outstanding education that included instruction in hand and fire combat from the world's most recognized teachers, one of which was Blanca. At age seventeen, Ash united a great number of gangs under his command and become both a feared and admired gang leader in Manhattan, compelling fierce loyalty. Story Main Article: Ash Lynx/Synopsis Ash Lynx is walking through an alley of New York where he comes across a dying man. He is given a vial of an unknown substance and to his shock he hears the stranger utter a familiar term: "Banana Fish." Relationships Eiji Okumura A 19 years old Japanese college student. He comes to New York as Ibe's assistant to finish a report on street gangs. From their first encounter at the bar, Ash was unusually lenient with Eiji, going as far as letting Eiji hold his gun when Eiji asked mannerly for Ash's permission to do so. As Skip explained to Eiji later on, Ash has never let anybody touch his gun before, one man had attempted to do so without Ash permission and got his fingers blown away. When Ash, Eiji and Skip were captured by Arthur's gang and Dino's man, Eiji earned Ash's respect when he attempted to rescue Ash and Skipper by selfless putting himself in danger with no intention of getting anything in return. As Ash mentioned later on in anime-episode 7, that was the first time someone helped Ash without asking for anything back. As Eiji insists on aiding Ash in the case of Banana Fish, they grow close as they travel the country together and Ash saves Eiji's life countless times. Their friendship deepens so much that either would be willing to die without hesitation instead of letting the other get hurt. Ash eventually gives up on attempting to force Eiji to return to Japan and safety, admitting to his need of Eiji by his side. As several people point out, Eiji's refreshing innocence and honesty has a calming effect on those around him, especially to Ash who finally found joy in being alive after having Eiji love him unconditionally and with no ulterior motives. They have several intimate moments and share a deep and unique connection, which is implicitly romantic aside from their frequent flirting. In Volume 8, Ash confesses to Eiji Okumura that when he was fourteen, he thought he was in love with a girl before she was murdered by people who assumed they were together. It is also implied that he has romantic feelings towards Eiji Okumura, which is confirmed in the short story of Garden of Light in Vol. 19, Sing Soo-Ling stated that their relationship may not have been sexual but that they loved each other as lovers would and that they were soul mates. Griffin Ash's older half- brother. He served in the military alongside Max Lobo, until he went insane due to the effects of the Banana Fish drug and massacred his fellow teammates. It leaded to the decision of Max Lobo to shoot Griffin in the legs and made him to drop his weapon. Griffin was sent home after the incident. Seeing his bother lying lifelessly on the hospital bed, Ash decided to bring Griffin home and took care of him in the following years. As the only word that Griffin keeps mumbling is "Banana Fish", Ash decides to investigate about Banana Fish and find out who is responsible for putting his brother in this situation. Skip Young informant and member of Ash's gang. As in episode 1, it showed that Skip also takes care of Griffin, Ash's half brother, while Ash is away from home. Skip protected Eiji during a bar fight between Arthur's gang and Ash's gang. Skip was shot by Marvin Crosby in his attempt to stop him from shooting Ash. Shorter Wong Ash's best friend aside from Eiji. Associated with the Chinese Mafia. Shorter and Ash met each other when the two were in juvenile prison, explained in the side story, "Angle Eyes". Shorter cooperate with Ash in attempt to kill Dino and find out what Banana Fish is. Shorter was injected Banana Fish by Abraham Dawson and be forced to take Eiji's life. Shorter asked Ash to kill him before he kills Eiji. Shunichi Ibe After agreeing to let Ibe interview and photograph him, Ash later gets the initial impression that Ibe would not approve of him teaching Eiji how to use guns. He appears to view him as an overprotective parent of sorts. Max Lobo When the first time they met in jail after he know that Max Lobo is Griffin's friend, Ash hostiles toward him for shooting Griffin's leg until he paralyses and vows to kill the latter. But as the series progresses, the two develop a deep respect for each other even cooperate to observe about Banana Fish. Max even admits that Ash is like a son to him. Yut-Lung Ash initially seems unsure whether Yut is friend or foe, but after Eiji tells Ash of his intentions to be his formal enemy, he distrusts and generally strongly dislikes Yut-Lung for all of his actions, especially putting Eiji in danger. Sing Soo-Ling Ash, at first, seemed to see Sing as a nuisance more than anything else, but eventually regards him as a trustworthy ally. He asks him to protect his friends on numerous occasions and believes in him to follow through. Frederick Arthur Ash's enemy. Previous Downtown's gang leader at Manhattan. A cruel ex-member of Ash's gang. After Ash won a knife fight against Arthur and as agree, Arthur would submit his territory or leave, Arthur drew the gun from his lieutenant and attempted to killed Ash but failed. Ash punished Arthur by ruined his fingers which made him can't pull the trigger anymore. Arthur kept his hatred against Ash and had been going crazy about getting revenge. Arthur later allies himself with Golzine in order to get revenge. Dino Golzine Dino is the man who made Ash to be a cold-blooded killer, who sexually abused Ash as a child, and kept him as his own personal "pet". He is obsessed with hunting Ash down and killing him and is the ultimate threat in the series. Blanca While Ash respects and cares for him, he's absolutely terrified when finding out that Blanca is in the picture as he is the one who trained him. He is one of the few people of whom Ash doubts his own abilities to fight. Alex Ash’s second in command who is tasked with defending Eiji. When leaving to finalize the deal with Yut and Golzine, he leaves everything in Alex's hands. Cain Blood Cain Blood cooperates with Ash against Golzine and Foxx Eduardo L. Fox One of Ash's most difficult enemy throughout the anime. Etymology Ash's real name, Aslan, means "day-break" in Hebrew, as he was born at dawn; it also translates to "lion" in Turkish. His middle name is Jade. Episode Appearances * Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish * Episode 02 In Another Country * Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees * Episode 04 This Side of Paradise * Episode 05 From Death to Morning * Episode 06 My Lost City * Episode 07 The Rich Boy * Episode 08 Banal Story * Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz * Episode 10 Babylon Revisited * Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned * Episode 12 To Have and Have Not * Episode 13 The Snows of Kilamanjaro * Episode 14 Tender is the Night * Episode 15 The Garden of Eden * Episode 16 Lo, The Poor Peacock * Episode 17 The Killers * Episode 18 Islands in the Stream * Episode 19 Ice Palace * Episode 20 The Unvanquished * Episode 21 The Undefeated * Episode 22 As I Lay Dying * Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls * Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Ash Lynx/Image Gallery Main Article: Ash Lynx/Image Gallery Anime Gallery Ash loses his temper.jpg Ash gets confused.jpg Ash has to go back and save Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash yells to go to hell you old farts.jpg Ash tries to calm down.jpg Ash hides behind a wall.jpg Ash gets surrounded by pumpkins.jpg Ash points a gun at Max.jpg Ash gets pulled down with Alexis Dawson.jpg Ash has a rough dream.jpg Golzine describes Ash Lynx.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he feels responsible for everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji thanks for everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji if he's older than him.jpg Ash tells Charlie that he doesn't care.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not look so worried.jpg Ash tells Eiji that they sell humans here.jpg Ash tells Eiji that Lee Shang Lung is not that naive.jpg Ash notices some of the thug's about to shoot his friends.jpg Ash looks back at Shunichi and Eiji.jpg Ash gets ready to fire his gun.jpg The docter touches Ash from behind.png Max tells Ash that was a bit rough.png Ash walks off to find Eiji.png Ash tells Max that he's going to find Eiji and make sure that he's safe.png Ash tells Max that he can't wander around like this.jpg Ash questions why this old man is so heavy.png Ash asks why he always has to be pulled down by old guys.jpg Ash gets irratated with the docter.png Ash asks Max where he got such ridiculous pants.jpg Ash asks himself why he is carrying around an old man.png Max and Shunichi carry Ash.jpg Ash walks away from saving Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash yells who the hell threw these away, anyways.jpg Ash tells Max to pick up the winnings.jpg Ash tells himself latest security system, his ass.jpg Ash finds Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash decides to save Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash becomes shocked that Eiji is missing.png Ash disguised as nurse Barbara and Max disguised as a docter.jpg A officer says hello to Ash and to have a good day.jpg Ash tells Max and Shunichi that the city is like his own backyard.jpg Ash watches guards take Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash tells Shunichi that they meet again.png Ash tells himself what are they doing here.jpg Ash, Shunichi, and Max notice a nurse and a docter making out.jpg Shunichi becomes quiet.png Ash tells Bull to take good care of him.jpg Ash struggles to breathe.jpg Ash smiles back at Max.jpg Ash points a fork at Garvey's throat.jpg Ash doesn't get Yut-Lung's game.jpg Ash asks where at.jpg Bull tells Ash that he sure knows how to survive here.jpg Ash tells Max if that's his guilt talking.jpg Ash tells Garvey you strangling me or stabbing your throat.jpg Ash tells Garvey to not make him laugh.jpg Ash becomes alert from whats behind him.jpg Ash tells Max that he's no match for Golzine.jpg Ash slaps Sing.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah right. I'm starving, let's eat.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he told him not to wander around by himself.jpg Ash asks Kippard don't you like me.jpg Ash asks Eiji do I look 15.jpg Ash tells himself something's not right.jpg Ash tells Eiji that lots of people have only seen the ocean on TV.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at you.jpg Ash tells himself he's not just an ordinary assassin.jpg Ash tells Kippard you forgot my face, i'm so sad.jpg Ash tells the doctor to get his filthy hands off of him.png Ash gets irratated with the doctor.png Ash looks away from the doctor.jpg Ash tells the doctor that he's fine.jpg The doctor tells Ash that he has a husky voice.png Ash pulls out his gun.png Ash tells Eiji somebody ate some.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung can you shoot that, little girl.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung no bullets.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung give me a bullet.jpg Ash tells Blanca I'm happy now.png Ash listens to Blanca talk about the book he's reading.jpg A picture of Ash and Eiji.jpg Ash pronounces Izumo.png Ash places his hand on Eiji's forehead.jpg Ash kneels by Eiji's bed.jpg Eiji pulls Ash to get him out of bed.jpg Ash tells Shunichi I want to see the country he was born in.jpg Ash tells Blanca please don't kill him.jpg Ash tells Blanca I beg you. Don't hurt him.jpg Ash tells Eiji I don't know why I said that.jpg Ash tells Blanca then why did you hide away in the Caribbean like a hermit.jpg Ash in one of the cars.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung you're the one that told me to shoot myself.jpg Ash tells Eiji stay back.jpg Ash tells Eiji Japan, huh. I'd like to go someday.jpg Ash in pain from Blanca's attack.jpg Ash gets hit by Blanca's elbow.jpg Ash on a motorcycle.jpg Ash tells Max what are you so stressed about.jpg Ash tells Eiji that was the first time somebody helped me without asking for anything in return.jpg Ash tells Jessica could you pass the mustard, old lady.jpg Ash tells Eiji sure.jpg Ash tells Eiji I envy you for not needing a gun in life.png Ash, Shorter, Eiji, and Shunichi watch Max throw up.jpg Ash talks behind Jessica's back.jpg Ash looks behind him to see Yut-Lung.jpg Hoffman tells Ash talking with you makes me feel like I'm dealing with the devil.jpg Ash tells Golzine to being a living toilet.jpg Ash tells Golzine is this the American dream.jpg Ash tells Golzine I'm your toilet.jpg Ash tells Golzine I'm going to call you my father.jpg Ash tells Golzine I make myself sick.jpg Ash tells Golzine huh, dad.jpg Ash tells Blanca get your freaking hands off me.jpg Ash turns around and smiles back at Max.jpg Ash looks at his arm and tells Eiji it's nothing.jpg Eiji wraps his arms around Ash.jpg Ash's half parted opened eyes with lack of shine.png Ash suddenly opens his eyes but still lack of shine.png Eiji looks at Ash.jpg Ash realizes that it's him.jpg Ash guesses that he analyze Eiji's weak spot again.jpg Eiji points at Ash.jpg It's good luck charm of love.jpg Ash ask to Eiji about the thing he holds.jpg Ash gets out from The Frog's room while holding the gun.jpg Ash confronts the Frog.jpg Ash said that he is already dead man.jpg Ash and Eiji covers their ears while Max and Jessica are debating 2.jpg Ash says 'yeah' to Eiji.jpg Eiji and Ash covers their ears while Max and Jessica debating.jpg Quotes * "I never repent, not once in my life." * (To Eiji) "I won't ask for forever. Just for now." * (To Eiji) "I envy you." * (To Eiji) "I'll protect you. Never leave my side." * (To Eiji) "Don't look at me like that." * (To Eiji) "I don't want you seeing me like this!" * (To Self) "Eiji..." * "I told you, I'd send you to heaven in five minutes." * (About Eiji) “Never shall I forgive whomever should hurt you” * (To Blanca) “I'm happy now. Because I know there’s at least one guy… one guy who cares for me and wants nothing in return. I can’t believe how lucky I am. It’s the happiest feeling in the world”Episode 18 * “Ibe-san. Once everything is done and over with, will you take me to Japan? I want to see the country he was born in” * (To Eiji) "Humans can be funny. They don't understand death, but they instictively fear it." * (To Eiji) "Eiji!" * (To Blanca) When he's near me... His kindness and honesty, his warmth... It flows right through me. It made me complete. * Have you ever thought about death?” * “Death?” “That’s right, death. You said I am not like ordinary people. If there was just one thing I’d say that was true about. It is—I’m not afraid of death. People are funny, because of course, they don’t know anything about death.They never experienced it and knew it was something to fear, but they fear it instinctively. There’ve been countless times in my life when I thought I’d be better off death. That nothing could be worse than what was happening to me right then. At times like that...death looks sweet and peaceful, and unbearably enticing.”Kilimanjaro is a snow-covered mountain 19,710 feet high, and is said to be the highest mountain in Africa. It’s western summit is called by the Masai ‘Ngaje Ngai’, the ‘House of God’. Close to the western summit there is the dried and frozen carcass of a leopard. No one has explained what the leopard was seeking at that altitude.’ * That is from Hemingway’s The snows of Kilimanjaro. When I think of my own death—I try to picture that leopard’s carcass. Why did he come to those heights—for what? Did he lose his way chasing some prey, and wander into some spot he couldn’t escape from? Or was he looking for something else, climbing higher and higher until he used up all his strength and collapsed? I think about which way the carcass was facing... was he trying to get back down—or trying to climb higher? Either way, that leopard knew... that he would never be going back.“ Trivia *Ash is afraid of pumpkins. *His favorite food is shrimp and avocado salad. *Ash shares his birthday with the author of Banana Fish, Akimi Yoshida. *He identifies as bisexual. In fact, Yoshida stated in an interview that Ash had sex with both men and women. *It is confirmed that Ash has romantic feelings for Eiji, although it is uncertain whether Eiji returns them. * Eiji states that avocado and shrimp salad is Ash's favorite foodBanana Fish Episode 18 * He wakes up cranky due to his low blood pressure. * Ash, alongside Eiji, appears in Akimi Yoshida's another manga, Lovers' Kiss. Ash and Eiji' Loverskiss cameo.png * Ash was referenced in episode 10 of Gaikoysu Shotenin Honda-san. Ash Lynx reference in Gaikotsu Shotenin Honda-san.jpg Ash Lynx Reference.png * Ash's correlation chart with Eiji after episode 24 on official site changed from 親友 (Shin'yū) means "best friend" to be no correlation status with black thick line, implying that their relationship are so close until can't be described only by words. * In the manga, Ash was confirmed to dead ( Through Garden of Light side story) but in the anime Ash's status still being unknown whereas he is still alive or dead, makes it as open ending. * Ash's chart has been changed step by step from deceased (greyscale) to be colorful again although his name tag still grey, then changed again to be white, even finally Lao's arrow line toward Ash being disappeared, means they decided to make episode 24 to be open ending, whereas Ash is still alive or not. Banana FIsh Episode 24 Chart (step1).jpg.jpg Banana FIsh Episode 24 Chart.jpg (step2).jpg Banana FIsh Episode 24 Chart.jpg (step3).jpg Banana FIsh Episode 24 Story Chart.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ash's gang Category:Siblings Category:Callenreese family Category:Main Character